30 Días JayDami
by ACrazySpiderGirl
Summary: Treinta momentos JayDami, ¿se necesita más explicación?
1. Tomados de las manos

El índice a penas llegó a rozar el picaporte.

Se miraron brevemente, tratando de reflejar confianza a los ojos del otro; cualquier otro habría dicho que ambas eran miradas de indiferencia, sin imaginar el temor que inundaba a ambos.

Estaban parados lado a lado, ya no se miraban, ahora miraban a la puerta de madera obscura con la frente en alto, con altivez. Sus manos se rozaban y fue la diestra de Jason la que buscó la del otro, a sabiendas de que Damian no sé atrevería a buscar la suya.

Bastó un leve apretón, las manos frías empezaron a entibiarse, sus dedos se entrelazaron. Ya no les importaba lo que pudiese pasar al cruzar aquel umbral.

El menor estiró un brazo, dirigiendo su mano libre al picaporte con ahora más decisión que al principio. Respiró profundamente y con un movimiento de su mano les abrió paso, envalentonado con el agarre mutuo que mantenían.


	2. Caricias

No estaba dispuesto a abandonar su cálido lecho, aquella era una mañana helada. Las cortinas evitaban que la luz le obligara abrir los ojos, mientras las caricias en su cabellera le invitaban a continuar durmiendo.

Entreabrió los ojos levemente, intrigado por el cariño con que los dedos se enredaban entre sus hebras sin tirar de ellas; sus iris aquamarina se dirigieron hacia arriba, hacia la cabecera, miró a través de sus pestañas a su silencioso benefactor.

No tardó en percatarse de que Damian se encontraba recargado en la cabecera, viéndole desde arriba con una mirada cargada de dulzura, irreconocible para cualquier otro. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, perdiéndose en las caricias que pasaron de sus cabellos a su rostro, delineando con cuidado y cariño sus rasgos.

\--Sé que estás despierto, Todd.


	3. Viendo una película

\--¿Ésta es tu idea de diversión? --reclamó en menor recostado a lo largo del sofá. --. Esperaba más de ti.

Su mirada seguía a Jason, perdiendolo cuando éste entró en la cocina. Regresó la vista a la pantalla del televisor frente a él, se leía el título de una película en ella con la opción de "reproducir" seleccionada.

El mayor regresó a penas un par de minutos después, con un gran tazón de palomitas en las manos. Damian lo miró atentamente, su poco disimulada sonrisa y su andar alegre le daba curiosidad, ¿tan ansioso estaba de ver esa película? Se sintió secretamente molesto de que escogiera ese día justamente, uno de los pocos en que podía darse el lujo de pasar con él, para realizar aquella actividad tan mundana. Frunció el entrecejo.

\--¿Esto es en serio? --cuestionó una vez más mientras el otro apagaba la luz e iniciaba la película antes de acercarse al sofá.

Jason dejó el tazón sobre las piernas de Damian y se apresuró a tomar su rostro entre sus manos. --Cállate, la película está empezando --dejó un casto beso en los labios del moreno, haciéndolo a un lado para acomodarse a su lado en el sofá y aprisionarlo entre sus brazos, ignorando el bajo refunfuñar del menor.

No era lo que Damian esperaba al llegar ahí; sin embargo, esa tarde descubrió que poco importaban la película y su trama, que las caricias cariñosas no eran algo exclusivo de después del sexo, los besos en el cuello no eran sólo para los momentos en que las pasiones estaban altas y que era genuinamente feliz entre los brazos del forajido.


	4. En una cita

\--De todos los lugares del mundo; entre todos los restaurantes que podrías haber escogido --inhaló connfrustración antes de decir sus siguientes palabras. --... ¡¿Qué te hizo pensar qué éste era la mejor opción?!

Estaba sentado en un Batburguer, con una ensalada Ivy, unas Night-wings y unas nuggets Robin frente a él. Jason no respondió, estaba muy ocupado devorando su Batburguer Delux.

\--Ni siquiera has tocado tus Night-wings --habló el mayor tomando una nugget. --. ¿Crees que esto cuente como canibalismo? --preguntó dándole una mordida a una nugget Robin.

\--¿Estás al tanto de que soy vegetariano? --empujó las alitas hacia el otro, molesto, antes de seguir comiendo su ensalada Ivy, después de todo tenía hambre.

\--Por eso ordené bat-patatas --dijo mostrando la pequeña caja en que estaban las papás fritas. --. No seas amargado o no te dejaré quedarte con el juguete del menú Batmito --bromeó.

Damian pensó por un momento que aquella era la peor cita de la historia. Después recordó la vez en que su cita se volvió una "salida familiar" con los otros dos adoptados y ese pensamiento le reconfortó.

\--Son Jokerizadas --insistió Jason.

\--Sólo dame las malditas papas.


	5. Besándose

Sus labios se buscaron entre la penumbra de la habitación. Se acariciaron, primero suavemente, después con ansia y tras unos segundos sus bocas se devoraban.

No se alejaban más de algunos centímetros entre un beso y otro; sus alientos se entrelazaban, sus narices se acariciaban, sus manos buscaban la piel debajo de las prendas.

Los besos pasaron de la boca a las mejillas, a la comisura de los labios contrarios, a los párpados cerrados en éxtasis, a la barbilla y continuaron hacia el cuello.

Mientras Damian mordía su hombro con un deje de malicia, Jason besó su frente antes de alzar su rostro hacia él y reclamar sus labios de nueva cuenta.


	6. Usando ropa del otro

Entreabrió los ojos, somnoliento, sintiéndose cegado por la luz tenue que traspasaba las cortinas; sin pensarlo mucho, tomó las prendas que vio a su alcance, comenzando a vestirse lentamente. Si no estaba a tiempo para el entrenamiento matutino su padre lo reprendería.

\--Damian --escuchó la voz al otro lado de la línea. --, entiendo que mi aroma te resulta irresistible y...

El menor le cortó. --¿En serio llamas para esto? -- le reprendió abriendo a penas la puerta de su habitación. --. Adiós, Todd.

\--Espera, enano --recibió un gruñido del otro. --, sólo decía que te llevaste mi ropa --explicó al fin. --; demonios, te llevaste incluso mi chaqueta, no sabía que le querías dar la noticia a Bruce de ésta forma --rió.

Miró la manga de la chaqueta, la cual debía ser negra y era de un conocido tono marrón. Su rostro enrojeció y se apresuró a entrar en su habitación. --¡Eres un estúpido, Jason!

\--¿Yo soy el estúpido? Tú te llevaste mi ropa --le reclamó de vuelta. --. Por cierto, tu ropa interior, es comodísima; creo que no te la voy a regresar.

Fuera de la habitación sólo se escuchaban los improperios del moreno.


	7. Cosplay

\--Esto es estúpido --declaró mirando al otro con molestia. --. Padre no aprobaría esto de ninguna forma.

\--Y por eso él no está invitado --aclaró Jason. --; además te ves bien, eres el vampiro más guapo que he visto --se acercó para besarlo, siendo rechazado por el otro.

\--Y tú te ves como un maníaco homicida -- le dio la espalda, acercándose al espejo para observarse con algo de disimulada curiosidad. --. Ni pienses que te acercarás a mí con eso.

\--Sólo es un disfraz, superalo.

\--Traeré una palanca y veremos si aún te parece un buen disfraz, imbécil --reclamó regresando la vista a Jason, disfrazado como uno de los más peligrosos homicidas que había sido también causante de su muerte.

El mayor rodó los ojos, aunque entendía la incomodidad del otro. --Serán sólo un par de horas; ¿crees que puedas divertirte al menos un poco? --sonrió. --. Tal vez podamos pasar después por unas papas jokerizadas, ¿qué dices?

Y Damian lo golpeó en el estómago antes de salir de la habitación, consideraría eso como un "sí".


	8. De compras

Aquella suponía ser una actividad mundana, parte de la rutina de muchos; aunque muy en el fondo dudaba que otras personas discutieran con tanta vehemencia sobre una caja de cereal.

\--¡Aún queda cereal! No necesitamos comprar más, ¡ni siquiera te has terminado las últimas dos cajas!

\--¡Si quiero comprar más cereal, compraré más cereal! -- respondía Jason. --. ¡Lo que tú deberías hacer es preocuparte por la ropa sucia que no has lavado! --reclamó haciendo referencia a la gran cantidad de ropa que Damian no lavaba desde hacía, al menos, dos semanas.

\--Ni siquiera es tanta aún, además podrías lavarla tú --reclama, sacando la caja de cereal del carrito.

\--Yo lavo mi ropa -- le recuerda arrebatándole la caja para regresarla al mismo lugar.

\--¡Esto no sé trata de la ropa sucia, es sobre tu maldito cereal! --continuaron discutiendo, entre que sí llevarían el cereal y entre que no, el resto de clientes del establecimiento que cruzaban por el pasillo trataban de no mirarles, incómodos. --. ¡Volveré a casa de padre, ya no te soporto!

\--¡Pues yo tampoco! ¿Adivina quién sí vendrá a casa conmigo? --pregunta señalando el cereal.

Damian le miró con molestia, tratando de no golpearlo en ese momento. ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo contra una caja de cereal? Frunció el ceño.

\--Bien --y la determinación de ambos se mantuvo por varios minutos, hasta que simplemente dejaron en el olvido el "altercado" como si nunca hubiese pasado. La caja de cereal se sumó a las dos que ya habían en la alacena.


	9. Saliendo con amigos

\--Son tus amigos, no míos; es tu problema --fue la sentencia de Damian, justo antes de salir del departamento que hace un tiempo compartían ambos.

Se suponía que esa noche se reunirían con Roy y Kory, que Damian fingiría aburrirse mientras en el fondo la pasaba bien y que ambos terminarían tan perdidos en el alcohol que se revolcarían donde fuera sin importarles la presencia de los dos pelirrojos. Claro, eso se suponía.

Y justo ese día Damian le decía que había acordado reunirse con Jon. "Sólo tomaremos un café", dijo, "pasaré la noche en la mansión", como si hubiese nacido ayer.

No era que desconfiada de Damian, mucho menos que se sintiera inseguro, ¡demonios, no! Pero se trataba de él, Jon Kent, uno de los pocos amigos del nieto del demonio; estaba seguro que esa sonrisa bobalicona que ponía en su presencia era la de un amor nacido del trato constante durante ya diez años. No le dejaría al super-vástago el camino libre durante una noche.

De esa forma llevó a sus amigos, de la sala de su departamento a las obscuras calles de Gotham, con el noble propósito de "velar por la seguridad de la ciudad ante la potencial amenaza(medio) kriptoniana". Roy ya se había acostumbrado a que sus salidas fueran así, Kory aún se preguntaba qué clase de ritual de apareamiento terrestre era ese, Jon ya no se sentía nervioso al percibir mirada de Jason en su nuca y Damian disfrutaba sintiéndose como el maestro titiritero detrás de todo el acto.


	10. Con orejas de animales

\--Esto es realmente estúpido --sentenció observandose en el espejo.

\--No dije que no lo fuera --dijo jugando con las orejas de gato que había puesto en la cabeza del otro. --. Je, Dick tenía razón, te hacen ver adorable.

Damian le miró con molestia, se quitó la diadema con orejas y se las puso al otro con violencia. --¡Tú y Grayson pueden irse a la mierda!


	11. Mirando las estrellas

Admiraban el firmamento en un silencio acogedor, no se miraban pero eran plenamente conscientes de la presencia del otro. Se sentían en paz, algo relativamente extraño dada la ajetreada vida que llevaban desde hacía años.

\--Cállate --pidió al sentir la mirada del mayor en él, imaginando la sonrisa burlona en que se habían curveado sus labios.

Jason regresó su vista a las estrellas que tilitaban sobre sus cabezas, sin borrar la sonrisa tenue de su rostro, apretando el agarre de sus manos, nacido por iniciativa de Damian.

Era una de sus contadas noches libres y ellos no veían mejor forma de pasarla que al lado del otro: sólo observando las estrellas. Al menos en principio.


	12. Besar, tocar

\--¿Sabes? --llamó su atención, estremeciendose levemente por las caricias dejadas en su cuerpo. --. Alguna vez me gustaría terminar de ver la película --comentó con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Damian chasqueó la lengua, separándose un poco del forajido. Frunció el señor. --Vete al demonio, Todd --se incorporó quedando sentado sobre el regazo del mayor, quien estaba tendido en el sofá, molesto y dispuesto a irse.

Jason rió, tomandolo por la cintura justo cuando sus pies estaban por tocar el suelo; lo acercó a sí. --Bromeo, enano --escabulló sus heladas manos dentro de la playera que aún cubría el cuerpo del menor; repartió un par de besos en su barbilla y cuello antes de alcanzar el control remoto y apagar la televisión. --. La veremos después... O quizás no.

Damian se dejó arrastrar, gustoso, de vuelta a aquel ardor de pasiones que bien podría quemar como las llamas del infierno pero sabía a paraíso.


	13. Comiendo helado

\--¿Vainilla o chocolate? --la pregunta le costó al heladero una mirada iracunda por parte de Damian.

\--Chocolate --habló Jason en su lugar, recibiendo poco después los helados de ambos. Le entregó el suyo al menor, quien lo recibió de mala gana y sin embargo lo saboreaba con una mal disimulada felicidad. --. Pareces un niño --dijo con burla.

\--Y tú pareces un imbécil al que se le cayó el helado.

\--A mí no se me- --no había terminado su frase cuando su helado cayó al suelo. --. ¡Eres un monstruo! --ninguno pudo terminar su helado ese día.


	14. Cambio de género

Ella era una chica difícil. Ambas lo eran, en realidad; un par de ovejitas descarriadas que al clan de los murciélagos les era difícil mantener bajo control.

\--¡Quita esas cosas de mi rostro! --se quejó la menor intentando empujar a la otra. --. ¡Son monstruosas! --alegó.

\--Sabes que te encanta, pequeña pervertida.

\--Eres una depravada, Todd; ¡quita tus senos operados de mi cara!

La mayor la alejó con indignación. --¡¿Operados?! Son más naturales que tu heterosexualidad, pequeña sucubo -- le tomó por el mentón, acercándose a su rostro. --. Y sabes que te encantan --susurró antes de soltarla y darle la espalda, dejando tras de sí a la menor de los Wayne completamente sonrojada.


	15. Pesadilla

Ese era su deber, permanecer al lado de aquel demonio que vio crecer y fortalecerse con el paso de los años. Lo había prometido: a Talia, la mujer que lo regresó de la muerte, y a sí mismo, cuando fue capaz de divisar el cariño que se había instalado en su pecho. Él sería, pasara lo que pasara, su mano derecha, su consejero y su compañero durante las frías noches de aquellas tierras desérticas.

Lo miró; observó el bello perfil de Damian, la frente en alto, la mirada altanera, la sonrisa de triunfo. Y, frente a él, al hombre que alguna vez fue su padre; aquel que lo dejó morir a manos del mal que ambos suponían combatir y que nunca se atrevió a vengarle.

\--Padre -- la voz del menor se escuchó en el lugar, hace tiempo había perdido aquel matiz infantil y se había vuelto en la imponente voz de un hombre. --. No te esperaba aquí.

Jason se preguntó en ese momento, ¿qué habría pasado si Damian hubiese sido criado bajo el ala del murciélago? La respuesta se le antojaba como algo desagradable, a todos aquellos que rodeaban a Batman les perseguía la desgracia. Las imágenes de un cuerpo infantil demacrado y carente de vida llegaron a su mente.

\--Nunca supe cuáles eran tus favoritas --ahora no era Batman, era solamente Bruce Wayne con un traje negro quien estaba frente a él, la temperatura pareció decender de repente. El hombre se hincó ante la mirada confundida de Jason, dejando el ramo de rosas sobre el ataúd que descendía a la tierra.

Sintió su corazón encogerse, respirar se le volvió imposible: aquel hombre que amaba ya no estaba; había sido sustituido con una inscripción.

Ese era su nombre, una vez más.

Sé incorporó de golpe en la cama, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente. Las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos y un nudo en su garganta le dificultaba el respirar. Fue el movimiento a su lado el que le volvió nuevamente consciente de la realidad.

\--Jason --pudo divisar el resplandor esmeralda de aquellos orbes que amaba. Tocó su rostro, besó sus labios y se recostó nuevamente a su lado. Ninguno hablo de ello, ni en aquel momento ni a la mañana siguiente. Damian no pregunto por las lágrimas saladas que mojaban su rostro; podía entenderlo, él tenía aquellas mismas pesadillas.


	16. Rutina de la mañana

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, volteando solamente para mirar el reloj. Las diez de la mañana; se sentía morir. No pensaba levantarse.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y dio un giro en la cama, abrazandose fuertemente contra el cuerpo a su lado. Nada podría obligarlo a abandonar la comoda y reconfortante calidez de aquel lecho compartido.

\--Es tarde --habló Jason rodeándolo también con sus brazos. Damian fingió dormir. --. Entonces creo que sólo me iré, te dejaré aquí e iré a comprar cigarrillos; cuida a los niños --rió tratando de safarse del agarre del menor, que sólo se hacía más firme. Suspiró, era lo mismo cada mañana. Comenzó a sacudirlo con rudeza.

\--¡No hagas eso, idiota! --se quejó soltandolo. --. Si tanto quieres entonces vete a la mierda, yo voy a dormir --y sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo, aunque era evidente por su ceño fruncido que estaba más que despierto.

\--No te enojes, dame un beso, cariño --habló burlón lanzándose sobre Damian para plantarle un húmedo beso en los labios.

El menor lo apartó de un empujón. --¡Demonios, Todd, eso es asqueroso! --se quejó mientras intentaba asestar golpes en el torso y rostro de Jason.

El forajido sólo rió, esquivando los golpes tanto como podía. --Pues ayer no fue asqueroso cuando te bese después de- --la almohada que había golpeado su cara cortó sus palabras.

\--¡Cierra la boca!


	17. Acurrucados

El día fue helado desde el momento en que abrieron los ojos por la mañana; se vieron obligados a admitir que el par de sábanas que les cubrían no eran suficiente para lidiar con aquel clima gélido.

Trataron de disimular el estremecimiento de sus cuerpos al salir de la cama, aparentaban no escuchar el castañeo de sus dientes mientras iban de un lado al otro en el apartamento, cerrando cuanta puerta y ventana encontraran en su camino.

Coincidieron en que la sala era el mejor lugar para permanecer:

\--Se llama estrategia, Todd.

La comida estaría al alcance y verían la televisión hasta caer dormidos.

\--Se le llama "Netflix and Chill", demonio.

Así empezó su mañana; sacaron todas las sábanas, cobijas y de más que ni siquiera sabían que tenían e hicieron su pequeño y cálido nido frente al televisor; prepararon algo de café junto a unos cuantos hotcakes; buscaron alguna serie que parecía interesante para hacer una maratón; se excusaron de la reunión familiar de aquel día alegando que otras obligaciones les ocupaban; y finalmente se acomodaron lado a lado.

Conforme el dia fue transcurriendo, la temperatura mostró su inclemencia, no supieron en qué momento exactamente terminaron de aquella forma, acurrucados, envueltos en un abrazo en que compartían calor de forma mutua.

Los brazos del uno cubrían el cuerpo del otro, sus piernas se enredaban y compartían recíprocos mimos cariñosos. El frío de aquel día no volvió a sus cuerpos sino hasta que la pizza que ordenaron para cenar llegó y Jason abrió la puerta para recibirla, como castigo por haber perdido en piedra, papel y tijeras.


	18. Algo triste

Había olvidado, repentinamente, como respirar. Su boca se abría y cerraba sin poder formular palabra, las sentía atoradas en su garganta, ahogandolo; incluso gritar le fue imposible durante esos segundo que le parecieron interminables.

El cuerpo caía; lo podía ver, como si de una película se tratase, todo ocurrir en cámara lenta. Sus miradas se cruzaron por última vez, podía ver el terror en aquellos ojos que amaba ver al despertar cada mañana, aquellos en los que supo que no volvería a ver el brillo de un amor cálido.

Había sido descuidado, egoísta, terco; había pecado de orgullo y soberbia, y ahora sabía aquellos pecados pagados con su vida. Con la vida del hombre que amaba.

Finalmente pudo gritar, sintiendo como su garganta era desgarrada por el dolor de su pecho; corrió hacia él, una vez más rompió las reglas del que había sido su mentor, mató a todo el que se interpuso en su camino.

No llegó a tiempo, ni siquiera para escuchar por última vez su voz; no supo cuáles habían sido las palabras que pronunció en su último suspiro. Le encontró con la piel aún cálida, los labios levemente separados y la sangre saliendo a borbotones de la herida en su pecho.

Le quitó la máscara para observar sus ojos abiertos, carentes de vida, inexpresivos, y con las puntas de sus dedos pulgar e índice los cerró suavemente, por un momento quiso obligarse a creer que dormía. Tal vez cuando despertaran podrían volverse a mirar.

Cuando ellos llegaron ya no había nada que hacer, los habían perdido de nuevo.


	19. En ropa formal

Le miró recargado en el marco de la puerta mientras acomodaba su corbata frente al espejo.--Realmente te sienta bien...

\--¿Acaso escuché un cumplido? --Jason rió. --. Sólo te pones un traje y te vuelves todo un caballero.

\--Olvidalo, sigues siendo un imbécil --dijo antes de darle la espalda, con intención de dejar el lugar. --. Más te vale bajar en cinco.

El mayor lo detuvo sujetandolo por el antebrazo, obligándole a entrar en la habitación de nueva cuenta. --Oh, vamos --le tomó de la barbilla, dejando un corto beso en sus labios. --, no creo que quieras irte tan pronto.

\--Se preguntarán porqué no bajamos --respondió intentando mantenerse estoico mientras Jason besaba su cuello.

\--Tim y Dick están abajo, seguro no nos extrañarán demasiado --comenzó a desabrochar lentamente el saco del menor, aprisionando a éste contra la pared.

Damian colocó una mano en su hombro, imponiendo distancia. --Padre nos espera.

\--Al demonio con él--volvió a besarle.


	20. Bailando

—Creí que sólo alardeabas —confiesa el mayor soltando una breve risa. —, pero eres realmente bueno en esto.

Damian chasquea la lengua, fingiendo molestia. —Claro que lo soy —sus pies se movían con ligereza, guiándolos a ambos al compás de la suave música que sonaba en el lugar. —. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, pareces yegua asustada —comentó con burla, aunque no era del todo cierto. —; pero aprendes rápido —murmuró.

—Lo sé —la sonrisa de su rostro resultó imborrable mientras daban vueltas por la habitación al ritmo de la lenta melodía.

Damian lo sabía, Jason no era totalmente ajeno al baile, aún así no dijo ni una palabra al respecto; por una vez le haría pensar que lo había logrado engañar y continuaría siguiendo sus ágiles pasos.

Después de todo, estaban solos en aquella habitación; no había porqué fingir que no le agradaba su cercanía o que no disfrutaba de bailar a su lado como si todo lo demás estuviese a décadas de distancia.


	21. Cocinando

Te dije que yo cocinaría...

—Cierra la boca, Todd.

Permanecieron parados lado a lado, frente a la estufa en que un extraño mejurge de apariencia lodosa burbujeaba. Jason suspiró, le sorprendía lo poco diestros que los Wayne mostraban ser en labores propias de los seres humanos mundanos, sin duda padre e hijo había sido criados como principitos.

—¿Sólo lo dejarás ahí? —la pregunta le hizo ganar un gruñido por parte del menor, ignoró aquel gesto que pretendía ser hostil. —. ¿Qué diablos tratabas de hacer? ¿Sopa de rocas, alguna especie de pócima, veneno? —la burla en su voz era evidente y Damian sólo podía intentar, sin mucho éxito, mantenerse estoico.

Las risotadas del forajidos fueron las que lo terminaron de sacar de sus casillas. —¡Hazlo tú entonces!


	22. Primer beso

No estaba seguro de lo que sentía, aún así buscaba desesperadamente autoconvencerse de que no era algo estúpido como cariño. Mas eso no explicaba el temblar de sus manos, el irrefrenable latir de su corazón y las ansias que se esforzaba en disimular.

Para Jason era diferente, sabía de antemano que aquello era atracción; algo que no pasa de lo físico, una ansia más animal que otra cosa, nacida tal vez de la soledad que experimentaba hacía un tiempo. Podía adivinar el deseo en los ojos del primogénito de Bruce, podía él mismo sentir su propio y no veía pecado alguno en aprovechar la oportunidad que tenía, dudaba que la misma no se le hubiera ofrecido antes a otros. Aquellos sensuales orbes esmeralda, legado indudable de Talia, le sedujeron.

Sus manos recorrían las formas del contrario con deleite; los labios iban a parar ocasionalmente a la piel ajena, a su cuello, pezones y hombros; los sonidos placenteros llenaban la habitación, elevando el libido de ambos. Aún así había algo que el menor ansiaba en medio de aquella apabullante oleada de placer carnal.

El pelinegro, que le ganaba aún en masa, estatura y experiencia, supo leer aquel anhelo en los labios entreabiertos; se lo concedería, pues mientras yacieran juntos estaba dispuesto a ser accesible a aquellas pequeñas y mudas peticiones.

Elevó su rostro, llevando de lleno la atención de Damian a sus facciones, y se acercó a él con velocidad que al más joven le pareció mínima. Finalmente fue Damian, impulsado por la desesperación propia de la juventud, quien terminó por unir sus labios, entrelazando sus brazos detrás de la nuca del mayor.

Fue un tacto casto, al principio, un par de segundos sus labios permanecieron sólo unidos; el más joven aún no se reponía de los abrasadores sentimientos que estallaron en su pecho, cuando Jason se permitió darse paso a su boca.

Sus lenguas danzaron, encontrando poco a poco la sinfonía cuyo ritmo satisfizo a ambas; la inexperiencia del portador del manto de Robin era evidente, aún así no dejó intimidar, le imitó y le siguió como si todo aquello no causara en él miles de sensaciones en las que ni siquiera habría podido imaginar antes.

Ambos se sentían derretir en el placer; Jason supo que no le molestaría repetir aquella ocasión y Damian trató de negarse al nuevo conocimiento sobre la naturaleza de su sentir.

Aquella noche habían sembrado algo que ninguno supo reconocer con exactitud; con aquel beso, habían sentado el precedente para volver a unir sus labios en tantos otros que ya no pudieron seguir contando a medida que crecían en cantidad; esa fue la primera vez que Todd notó aquel destello en los orbes del menor que les hacían distar de los de su madre.

Pasarían meses, tal vez años, hasta que pudiese ver, como nadie más lo hacía, que eran totalmente distintos, que brillaban con diferente tonalidad y distinta belleza; pasaría tiempo hasta que Damian diera nombre a aquello que supo instalado en su pecho y se atreviera a reconocer el nombre grabado a fuego en su alma maldita. Pasaría aún más hasta que se atreviera a admitirlo a cualquiera.

Mientras tanto, ambos se quedaban con aquello: un primer beso que les supo a gloria, y que auguraba un inicio.


	23. Discutiendo

—¡¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido?!

—¡Sabes que la respuesta es "sí"!

Se habían enfrascado nuevamente en una discusión, hacia tiempo que no eran algo habitual; con el trato constante habían llegado a comprender algunos de aquellos actos del otro que otrora les embarcaban en discusiones sin sentido. Se comprendían y, conociendo lo explosivos que ambos podían llegar a ser, solían optabar por evitar las riñas tanto como les era posible. Sin embargo, aquel era uno de los temas que les provocaba salir de sus casillas, perder la calma y comenzar a gritarse como un par de lunáticos.

—¡No seas ingenuo! —habló el mayor. —. Conozco esas miraditas, ¡ni creas que ese híbrido imbécil no se va a burlar de mí! —algunos de los muebles cercanos, así como paredes, eran los receptores de sus furicos golpes mientras trataba de "hacer entrar en razón" al primogénito de Wayne. —Lo hizo a propósito y tú actuase como si nada.

Damian bufó, irritado por el comportamiento del otro. —¡Tú te comportas como un imbécil! —le espetó, pinchandole con su dedo índice. —. Además de ser un maldito hipócrita —murmura a un volumen lo suficientemente alto, como queriendo y no queriendo que Jason le escuchara.

—¡¿Disculpa?! —dejó salir una risa sarcástica. —. ¿Acaso soy yo quien se está acostando con un alien?

Aquella insinuación le hizo hervir la sangre. —Tamaraniana, para ser preciso —respondió; no esperaba que dudara de él y ante ello sólo pudo intentar contraatacar. —. ¿O tal vez ella no es tu tipo? Tal vez la amazona, tu "buen amigo" el idiota, Grayson o hasta Drake, ¿o quizá prefieres a mi madre? —sus propias palabras le supieron amargas.

El mayor le dedicó una recíproca mirada que destilaba ira, lo suficientemente molestos ambos para no ser capaces de ver el daño mutuo que se provocaban. —¡Claro! Siempre debes voltear las cosas a tu favor, ¿no es así, "principito"? —escupió el mote como si de un peyorativo se tratase.

El silencio se hizo por algunos segundos, en los que no dejaron de mirarse intensamente apenas reprimiendo las ganas de golpearse el uno al otro hasta el hartazgo. Algo, probablemente su lado lógico, le ordenó a Jason que se disculpara, mas no lo hizo.

El celular de Damian vibró sobre la mesa, animandole a apartar la vista del mercenario para contestar la llamada; los ojos aquamarina del mayor no se apartaron de él en el medio minuto que intercambió respuestas cortas con su interlocutor.

—Bien —dijo antes de colgar. Pasó totalmente del otro y se dirigió a la habitación que ambos compartían.

Jason no sabía que hacer, suponía que el Al Ghul permanecería en la habitación hasta que pasara un tiempo considerable en que ambos se calmarían y reflexionarían, era una rutina común cuando aquellos pleitos se sucitaban. Optó por tomar asiento en el sofá, suponiendo que pasarían quizás horas hasta de que volviera a ver al más joven.

Sé equivocó. Habían pasado menos de diez minutos cuando estuvo de vuelta en el recibidor, con una maleta en mano. —¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? —reclamó siguiendole hasta la puerta, tomandole por el antebrazo para evitar su huída. Temía lo que podría suceder si salía del departamento.

—¿A ti qué te parece que hago? Padre dijo que me necesita para una misión —fueron las palabras con las que se excusó antes de librarse de su agarre. Jason le miró, quiso decir algo pero las palabras no salían de sus labios; todo lo que pudo hacer fue observarle hasta que la puerta fue cerrada ante sus ojos.


	24. Haciendo las paces

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, evitando hacer tanto ruido como fuese posible. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, aunque en el fondo entendía que deseaba verlo.

—Damian —escuchar su voz despertó en él más sentimientos de los que esperaba. Apretó con fuerza las llaves entre sus manos, para evitar que calleran al suelo a causa del repentino temblor en ellas, y aguantó las ganas que tenía de correr a sus brazos desde el primer día.

Había transcurrido poco más de una semana en los que no se miraron o hablaron más de lo indispensable, mantuvieron ambos su orgullo intacto. Practicaron en sus cabezas las palabras con las que hubiesen arreglado todo desde el principio; mas no se sintieron capaces de llevar sus conversaciones imaginarias a la realidad y sólo se quedaron con el anhelo. Siempre tenían un pretexto para evitarse.

\--Sólo vine por algunas cosas —Ahí estaba aquel tono que emulaba la indiferencia, al que Jason se había acostumbrado en ese tiempo; aquellas palabras las sintió como un golpe directo a la boca del estómago. El menor siguió su camino, pasó a su lado mirándole a penas.

El forajido se enfrentó a su orgullo, yendo en contra del nudo en su garganta para dejar salir las palabras que había ensayado cada que le miraba desde lejos. —Necesitamos hablar.

Los pasos se detuvieron, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos e inhalar en un intento de reprimir las emociones que sentía que saldrían flote. —Cierto...

Silencio. Estaban ambos de pie en la habitación, dandose la espalda, y ninguno estaba seguro de como iniciar aquella necesaria plática.

—¿Qué pasará? —preguntó en lo que pareció un susurro, volteando para poder mirar al otro.

Damian rió, una risa amarga que demostraba más inseguridad que diversión. —Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

\--No soy yo quien comenzó a sacar sus cosas poco a poco —Dintió que sus palabras sonaron más duras de lo que quería, pero no encontraba otra forma de expresarlo. —. ¿Puedes voltear? —Dio un par de pasos hasta el menor, colocando una mano en su hombro para animarle a encararle. —. Me encanta verte de espaldas, pero ahora mismo muero por mirar tu rostro —intentó bromear, dibujando una tenue sonrisa en sus labios que logró contagiar al Wayne. —. Perdóname —pidió.

—Eres un idiota, Todd —Su diestra viajó a la mejilla del otro sin siquiera pensarlo. Había extrañado esos ojos, esa piel y la calidez que emitía. —... Te extrañé —admitió en voz baja con una sinceridad que con el paso de los años había ido aprendiendo a mostrar sin vergüenza frente a él.

Le miró a los ojos, con el profundo cariño que le tenía, y tomó su mano, aquella que acariciaba su mejilla, para depositar en su palma un beso breve y dulce. —Quedate —suplicó, sabiendo de antemano que Damian sería incapaz de negarse a ese pedido. —. Nuestras misiones imaginarias pueden esperar hasta la próxima discusión.

Se abrazaron, apretandose el uno al otro con tal fuerza que cualquiera habría pensado que terminarían por fundirse en uno sólo o romperse la espalda. Una vez más se sintieron completos y ninguno pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio ante la revelación de cuánta falta se hacían.

—Lo siento —la palabra era aún difícil para ambos, sin embargo conocían la urgencia de proclamarla.


	25. Mirándose a los ojos

Si alguien les preguntara dirían que era algo extremadamente cursi y ridículo, ninguno de ellos dudaría en estallar a carcajadas de encontrar a Dick o Tim en aquella situación con sus respectivas parejas; y sin embargo ahí estaban, perdidos en la inmensidad que veían reflejada en los ojos del otro.

Sucedía ocasionalmente, de repente se encontraban y no hayaban como salir de aquel trance. Aquella mañana, la primera mañana que despertaron y ninguno se encontró con una cama vacía, fue cuando finalmente comprendieron cuán especial podía ser algo como aquello.

Ahí se sintieron completamente seguros, quizá por primera vez, de mostrarse sin máscaras; no se atrevían a expresarlo en palabras, pero sentían que justo ahí, en los ojos del otro, siempre podrían ser ellos mismos. Sin condiciones o reproches.


	26. Casándose

Ambos habían pasado años pensando, para sus adentros, que aquella institución no era para ellos. Jason siempre alegó al mundo disfrutar de su libertad; Damian pensaba que sólo servía para agregar problemas. Claro que en aquel entonces no se conocían.

El de ojos esmeralda se sentía ridículo, estaba enfundado en un elegante traje negro, parado frente a aquel juez que daría fe de su unión.

—Llegas tarde —le reprochó en un murmullo al mayor, que recién llegaba a su lado en un traje de idéntico color. Jason le sonrió.

—Sí, estaba pensando irme y no volver, pero me gusta mi cabeza en su lugar —recibió una mirada molesta del menor, quien chasqueó la lengua antes de indicarle que se acercara a él.

—Esto fue tu idea —Suavizó su gesto, avanzando el paso que le separaba del mercenario para acomodar su corbata. —Aún podemos irnos —susurró a su oído, sin embargo el otro le tomó de la mano y ambos comenzaron a acercarse a donde descansaban los documentos que harían de su unión algo legal. —. No necesitamos esto.

—¿Miedo, Wayne? —se burló el mayor, observando el perfil de su amado. Con el paso de los años había madurado hasta convertirse en un hombre tan atractivo como imponente; por sólo un par de centímetros no había sobrepasado en estatura a Jason, las facciones infantiles eran ya algo de un pasado que le parecía lejano, pero aquellos orbes que brillaban como preciosas joyas continuaban siendo los mismos en los que reconoció un alma noble.

Damian no admitiría que estaba nervioso, No estaba dispuesto a reconocer el motivo. Él no sentía que aquello fuese necesario, se amaban, sin necesidad de ningún documento. Sentía ese acto como algo simplemente tonto, no podía evitar rememorar el desastrozo matrimonio de sus padres; sin embargo, al mirarlo a él, supo que su historia sería distinta. Repentinamente deseó apresurar el paso y poder llamar cuanto antes a aquel hombre como suyo.


	27. Fuga

—Vamonos de aquí —fue la espontánea sugerencia que le hizo en aquella noche sin estrellas. —. Ven conmigo —Podía ver tal determinación en sus ojos que sus propias dudas comenzaron a disiparse. Irse, con él, dejar atrás el dolor del pasado y el del presente, hurtar su libertad y permitirse moldear su propia felicidad.

Quiso decir "sí", pero la realidad le golpeó de lleno. —Nos buscarán —le advirtió.

—Que lo hagan.

—Nos encontrarán, tarde o temprano.

Jason sonrió, acunando con cariño el rostro del menor entre sus manos, quería que lo mirara a los ojos. Damian no sólo hizo eso, soñó con un futuro en ellos. —Seamos felices hasta entonces —Para él estaba claro: en Gotham no podrían estar juntos; al menos no mientras Bruce se empeñara en poner un pero a cada una de sus palabras y examinar cada uno de sus movimientos con lupa.

No estaba de acuerdo en que uno de sus protegidos, específicamente aquel, pretendiera a su único hijo de sangre; estaba convencido en que aquello no podría acarrear nada bueno. Ambos eran de carácter explosivo y formas toscas, su hijo era violento y Jason prácticamente un criminal, juntos no podrían ser nada más que una bomba de tiempo que explotaría llevandose a la ciudad; prefería evitar aquel desastre, eso sería mejor que tener que limpiarlo. Bruce estaba seguro de que, en lugar de frenarse, ese par tenía el potencial para motivarse a crear una masacre: cada uno era el loco que secundaría al otro.

La promesa de felicidad hizo latir con fuerza el corazón de Damian, se había alejado de su madre en su búsqueda y la sentía con fuerza cada vez que sus manos se tocaban. Por un momento se sintió inseguro, significaría abandonar el que veía como su deber, renunciar a lo que llamaba su derecho de sangre y dejar atrás a la familia en la que tanto se esmeró por encajar; le parecía tan descabellado, y aún así le bastó mirarse en sus ojos para hallar una respuesta.—Nos matará —bromeó. Todd sabía como interpretar aquello y le obsequió una sonrisa sincera.

—Que lo intente.


	28. Descubiertos

La tensión era palpable, ninguno se sentía precisamente cómodo en aquella situación.

—Te dije era mala idea...

—Yo no fui quien nos delató con sus gritos —le recriminó en el mismo tono de voz bajo.

Dick sólo podía mirarlos discutir, tratando aún de organizar sus pensamientos e impresiones. Él los había puesto en esa situación y no sabía siquiera qué decir.

—¡Fuiste tú el que insistió en hacerlo aquí! —aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que el mayor de los tres pudo soportar sin estar notoriamente escandalizado.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a Dami?! —gritó finalmente Grayson, en un tono dramático que a los otros dos les fue difícil tomar en serio.

La incredulidad en el rostro del mayor le causó gracia a Jason. —La pregunta correcta es: "¿ _Dónde_ no se lo hice?" —corrigió, exhibiendo su desvergüenza con una sonrisa.


	29. En silencio

Aquel era un tacto tan insignificante y mundano, Damian no podía estar más seguro de ello; sin embargo, no podía negar para sus adentros el pequeño brote de felicidad que le hacia crecer en el pecho.

Era una tarde de otoño, fría y nublada como el común denominador en los días de Gotham, cualquiera que conociera a aquella familia habría asegurado que se trataba de un milagro. Estaban reunidos, con botes de palomitas en mano, viendo una película como si de una familia normal se tratase; aquello era, por supuesto, obra de Alfred y Dick.

Ninguno hablaba, pero todos sentían algo cálido en su pecho al saberse en la misma habitación compartiendo un momento como no recordaban haber tenido: sin discusiones o alguien al borde de la muerte.

En medio de todo, en la obscuridad de la habitación sólo repelida por la luz de la proyección, ellos estaban sentados lado a lado en uno de los grandes sillones, aparentando que sólo era azar el estar tan cerca; aún no era tiempo de que ellos lo supieran.

Era el minuto treinta y francamente ninguno de los dos tenía real interés por las imágenes que se reproducían ante sus ojos. La versión de los hechos desde ambas perspectivas era distinta: mientras Jason aseguraría que fue la mano del nieto del demonio la que lo buscó entre las sombras, éste otro habría dado la vida afirmando totalmente lo opuesto.

Lo cierto es que sobre aquel sillón, en el espacio reglamentario entre ambos cuerpos, sus manos se entrelazaron con cierta timidez inadmisible para cualquiera de los dos, manteniéndose oculta su unión de los pares de ojos que podrían llegar a percatarse de ella.

No se miraron, no emitieron palabra o profirieron sonido alguno; mantuvieron la misma mirada indiferente a la pantalla, dejando que fueran sólo sus corazones los que se alteraran con su acción.


	30. En uno de sus cumpleaño

Se adentró sin prisa en el departamento a obscuras. Sabía que de cualquier forma ese día, el de su cumpleaños, lo pasaría solo. Como era habitual, todos estaban ocupados: ni siquiera Alfred, cuya presencia había sido una constante en los últimos años, podría acompañarlo como ya era costumbre.

Tampoco era que la fecha le causara demasiada expectación: la compañía de Alfred, algún obsequio de su padre y, ocasionalmente, una carta, regalo o amenaza por parte de su madre y abuelo. Siendo así, si tendría que pasar el día en un edificio silencioso y vacío, prefería que fuese aquel modesto apartamento y no la gigantesca y vacía mansión Wayne.

Eran las tres de la mañana. Ni siquiera se molestaría en encender la luz, la cama era su único destino en aquel momento; una cama vacía, pues aparentemente a Jason le había parecido buena idea salir con sus amigos y perderse en algún callejón húngaro con la promesa de llevarle algún recuerdo.

Al pasar por la cocina se sintió una mirada insistente fijarse sobre él, permaneciendo quieto a unos cuantos pasos de ésta hasta escuchar aquella voz conocida que susurraba en su oído.

—Ni una palabra —adviritió tomando su muñeca, y Damián se dejó arrastrar al interior de la cocina a en completa obscuridad.

Debió sospecharlo en el momento en que no tropezó con alguno de los acostumbrados obsequios del mercenario mientras entraba. Quiso reír, mas reprimió las ganas de soltar una fuerte carcajada en ese momento para no echar aquella atmósfera de misterio al drenaje. Escuchó el inconfundible sonido de un cerillo al encenderse y entre la negrura vio la llama que iluminaba tenuemente las facciones de su amado.

Se permitió sonreír cuando la llama se acercó a la mesa, encendiendo una pequeña vela en un pastel que a penas distinguía.

—No me digas que el rudo y peligroso Jason Todd ha horneado un pastel para mí —rió bajo, apoyando una de sus manos en la mesa, sabiendo que aquella acusación suya no era errada.

El mayor, de un momento a otro, estuvo detrás suyo, con una mano en su cadera y la otra sobre la suya en la superficie de la mesa. —Cállate y pide un deseo.

Damian se inclinó hacia el pastel, sintiendo al otro acercarse a su cuerpo como si quisiera adherirse. Debió suponerlo, el forajido nunca perdería una oportunidad para acorralarlo en cualquier lugar.

En un segundo todo volvió a la obscuridad, ellos sabrían como sacarle provecho.


End file.
